eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Dziesma par laimi
|year=2004 |semiplace=17th |semipoints=23 |previous=Hello from Mars |next=The War is Not Over }} Dziesma par laimi was the Latvian entry at the 2004 Contest in Istanbul, Turkey performed by duo Fomins & Kleins. It's the only entry to be performed in Latvian. It was performed 4th in the semi-final, following nul-pointers Switzerland, and preceding Israel. It finished 17th with 23 points. As it was outside the top ten, the song failed to proceed to the final. Lyrics Latvian= Nana, nana nanana Nana nanana nana Kad nav vairs nekā, es domāju tā Man paliek vēl dziesma ko nodziedāt tev Par laimi, ko liet, Par ceļu, ko iet Kā vilcieni projām pa metāla sliedēm Uz tālajām pieturām Ziemeļpolā Kur brīvība dzīvo, bet vairāk nekā Ik reizi, kad tālumā brīnumu jūt Es vēlos vēl tuvāk tev būt Nekā, kad nav vairs nekā Es vēlos tev nodziedāt dziesmu par laimi Kas nāk, kas negaidot nāk Un paņem aiz rokas mūs Dziesma par laimi, kas būs Kad nav vairs nekā, es domāju tā Man paliek vēl debesīs skrejošais vējš Un saule, kas riet, tālie ceļi ko iet Pār septiņiem kalniem un deviņām jūrām Uz siltajām zemēm kā gājputni jau Tur viss ir kā sapnī, bet tevis tur nav Ik reizi, kad tālumā brīnumu jūt Es vēlos vēl tuvāk tev būt Nekā, kad nav vairs nekā Es vēlos tev nodziedāt dziesmu par laimi Kas nāk, kas negaidot nāk Un paņem aiz rokas mūs Dziesma par laimi, kas būs Hey... Nana, nana nanana Nana nanana nana Nana nanana nana Nanana nana, nanana nana nana Nekā, kad nav vairs nekā Es vēlos tev nodziedāt dziesmu par laimi Kas nāk, kas negaidot nāk Un paņem aiz rokas mūs Dziesma par laimi, kas būs Nekā, kad nav vairs nekā Es vēlos tev nodziedāt dziesmu par laimi Kas nāk, kas negaidot nāk Un paņem aiz rokas mūs Dziesma kas būs Dziesma par laimi, kas būshttp://diggiloo.net/?2004lv Translation by Ivars Strazdins. |-| Translation= Nana, nana nanana Nana nanana nana When there is nothing else, I think that I still have a song I can sing to you About happiness we feel, about a road that goes Like a train on metal rails To faraway stations on the North Pole Where freedom lives, and nothing else Each time when I feel miracles in the distance I want to be closer to you Nothing, when there is nothing else I want to sing you a song about happiness That comes, that comes unexpectedly And takes us by the hand A song about happiness to come When there is nothing else, I think that I still have the wind that runs up to the sky And the sun that rises, faraway roads that cross Seven mountains and nine seas To warmer lands like birds of passage There everything is just like in a dream, but you are not there Each time when I feel miracles in the distance I want to be closer to you Nothing, when there is nothing else I want to sing you a song about happiness That comes, that comes unexpectedly And takes us by the hand A song about happiness to come Hey... Nana, nana nanana Nana nanana nana Nana nanana nana Nanana nana, nanana nana nana Nothing, when there is nothing else I want to sing you a song about happiness That comes, that comes unexpectedly And takes us by the hand A song about happiness to come Nothing, when there is nothing else I want to sing you a song about happiness That comes, that comes unexpectedly And takes us by the hand A song to come A song about happiness to come References Videos Category:Latvia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2004 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers